High School Reunion
by Di Nguyen
Summary: Troy gathers up the gang after 9 1/2 years. He plans something special for a certain someone. But what happens when dire troubles erupt? Will they be able to face it together? Mostly Troyella. minor Chaylor, Zekepay, Jelsi, RyanXMartha. Please R&R.
1. Introductions

**AN: I DO NOT OWN HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL, JUST THIS STORY AND ITS PLOT. AND MAYBE A FEW OF THE CHARACTERS YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE. THIS IS MY FIRST STORY, **_**EVER**_**. SO DON'T BE SURPRISED IF IT ISN'T GOOD. R&R. THANKS!**

It had been nine years and a few months since the Wildcats of East High had graduated and their ten year high school reunion was coming up. The students of East High had moved on in their lives after attending well-known colleges and becoming successful businessmen and businesswomen.

Ryan and Sharpay Evans had opened up their own boutique where Sharpay ran the business and Ryan designed the clothes. Sharpay took care of all the financial necessities and Ryan decided which new trends he should start. They lived in Hollywood in their own separate penthouse apartments.

Zeke Baylor became a famous baker after attending college at NYU. He majored in baking but also learned about physical education and aided in coaching basketball at the local high school. He lived in his own apartment along with Jason Cross.

Jason Cross moved to New York with Zeke where he became a player for the New York Knicks. He also attended NYU with Zeke and both played basketball on their free time.

Kelsi Neilson became a famous playwright after studying at Julliard in New York. She graduated with honors and wrote famous plays and movies which were directed by other well-known directors.

Taylor McKessie attended Yale alongside Gabriella Montez. Taylor majored in Microbiological Engineering and Gabriella majored in Biomedical Engineering. They graduated highest in their class and worked at the Yale Medical Center.

Chad Danforth went and studied basketball and digital media at the University of Washington in Seattle. He graduated with acknowledgements from local artists for being the most "creative" in his class. He was offered a job at high class designing agency.

Troy Bolton stayed in Albuquerque where he helped coach the wildcats with his father. He attended the University of New Mexico, Albuquerque. He graduated fifth in his class after all the tutoring he received from Gabriella during their high school years.

With Troy staying in Albuquerque, he knew all of the news going on at East High. He overheard the administration talking about throwing a reunion party for the class of 2008. He knew one day, he would reunite with his friends. He decided to put on a little remembrance show for one of their favorite drama teachers, Mrs. Darbus. He decided to remake "Twinkle Towne." In order for that to happen, he had to remain in touch with the others.

When he came home that night, he rummaged through all of his things in his closet and found the numbers from all of the friends he gained while at East High. Quickly searching for the numbers he wanted, he pulled out the ones he was anxious for.

Meanwhile, Gabriella and Taylor discussed the possibility of flying back to Albuquerque to visit their parents, not realizing that their high school reunion was coming up. Moments later, a ringing from the phone had disrupted their conversation. Looking at the caller ID, Gabriella's face lit up as Troy Bolton's name appeared on the screen.

"Hello?" Gabriella answered.

"Hey Gabs, how're you doing? How's Taylor?" the voice replied.

"Troy?" Gabi asked.

"Yeah, it's me. Look, I'm planning a reenactment of our _'Twinkle Towne'_ musical for Mrs. Darbus. You and Taylor in?" an excited Troy asked.

"Of course! We can't wait to see you all again. It's been too long. Have you called the others yet?" Gabi asked.

"No, not yet. I will though. I just wanted to know what you girls thought about the idea. I'm guessing you girls are up for it, so I'll call the others and hope they're on board as well. Thanks Gabs. It's nice to hear your voice again."

"Goodbye Troy."

"Tay! Looks like we're going back to Albuquerque."

----------------------------**With Zeke and Jason**----------------------------

Zeke was putting the finishing touches on his newest creation. He added a few flowers and quirky little designs on the sides. Jason walked into the bakery after a long workout at the gym.

"Hey Zeke." Jason said as he walked into the bakery.

"Hey man, what's up?" Zeke replied.

"Oh, nothing much. Just thinkin'"

"About what?"

"Our high school reunion, DUH!"

Just then, a phone call to the bakery interrupted them.

"Hello?" Zeke answered.

"Yeah, can I get a double-decker cake decorated with basketballs, the words 'Twinkle Towne' written on it and two of my best friends to come to Albuquerque?"

"Oh man! TROY! How long has it been? Wait, _'Twinkle Towne'_?"

"Hmm, I'd say about eight years, nine months, twenty-four days, six hours, and three minutes. But who's counting. Haha. Yeah, Twinkle Towne. I want to reenact the musical for Mrs. Darbus at our reunion. Whaddaya say?"

"Alright, I'm in."

"Count me in too!" Jason piped in.

"Awesome, I'll call you later with details. For now, get your butts on the quickest plane out here. And prepare your voices, you're going to need them."

----------------------------**With Kelsi**----------------------------

She had just finished putting final touches on her newest play titled "One Last Time." It was about a male and a female reuniting once more just before one of them faces a deep peril. Content with her newest work, Kelsi began to make her way to the door just as the phone rang. She turned around and picked up with an excited "Hello?"

"Hey Kels! It's Troy"

"Hey Troy, what's up?"

"Oh, nothing really. Just wondering if you were going to be busy in a week or two."

"Uhm, I don't think so. Why?"

"Well, I'm planning to put _'Twinkle Towne'_ back on for Mrs. Darbus at our reunion. You in?"

"Heck yeah I'm in! I wouldn't miss it for the world!"

"Awesome! Get out here ASAP and call me before you leave."

"Alright I will. See ya soon Troy." and with that, they hung up.

----------------------------**With Sharpay and Ryan**----------------------------

Ryan and Sharpay were in their renowned boutique discussing their newest line of casual wear. They lined up the mannequins dressed up in tank tops and shorts/capris. Each dummy had on a different style so it would be easier to decide which to model in the windows.

"Hey Ryan, try putting this top with those capris."

"That looks pretty good. Appears as if the others look good together as well. Let's see what the customers think."

"Alright. Go put them in the windows."

After getting back from the windows, Ryan and Sharpay were just about to lock up and leave the boutique when they heard their phone ring. Ryan quickly unlocked the door and answered the phone.

"Evans' Style, how may I help you?"

"Yeah, do you guys deliver?" Troy said as he tried to disguise his voice so Ryan wouldn't be able to recognize it.

"Sure, what would you like?" Ryan responded.

"Let's see, I'd like a few party dresses, a blonde female named Sharpay, and blonde male named Ryan. I'd like them here within the next few days."

Sharpay looked over worried and motioned Ryan to hand her the phone.

"Okay, who is this and what do you want?!" Sharpay yelled into the receiver.

"Relax! It's me, Troy."

"Hey Troy! What's up? It's been a while."

"Oh nothing, it's just that our high school reunion is coming up and I was wondering if you and Ryan would like to come. I was thinking about putting on _'Twinkle Towne'_ for Mrs. Darbus, seeing as how she's retiring soon."

"Sure! We're be out there as soon as we can!"

"See you guys soon!"

After hanging up the phone, Ryan and Sharpay went home and began packing their bags. Ryan booked the next flight to Albuquerque where Troy would meet them at the airport. Sharpay had packed enough to last her a month. Ryan only packed about two suit cases.

"Hey Shar, how come you're bring so much stuff?"

"You never know who's going to be there. I gotta be prepared. Plus, I can show off our new line." Sharpay replied with a huge smile on her face. And with that, they were off.

----------------------------**With Chad**----------------------------

He was added little basketballs to his collage after reminiscing on his days at East High. On the collage were pictures of him with the team, the cheerleaders, the drama club, and the scholastic decathlon team. After placing the last ball on the board, he looked at it satisfied. Ironically, as he brushed his hand over the picture of him and his best friend, Troy, the phone began to ring.

"Chad Danforth speaking."

"Hey Chad! It's Troy!"

"Dude, that was freaky. I was just looking at our old pictures and remembering the musical and stuff."

"Really now, well. You want to make that reality?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm planning to put on _'Twinkle Towne'_ for Mrs. Darbus one last time. You in?"

"Of course! Shoot, I'll be there soon."

He packed all of his and still had a few extra days before he would depart so he decided to make a special present for Mrs. Darbus. With him being an artist and all, he took a picture of the collage he had made and uploaded it onto his computer. After the picture was uploaded, he began to collect other pictures from his past and decided to make a special power point to be shown at the reunion. He had pictures from the scholastic decathlon, the championship winning game and the production of 'Twinkle Towne'. At the end of the show, he put in huge letters, 'Thank you Mrs. Darbus for all you've done at East High. **Go Wildcats!**'

----------------------------**With Troy**----------------------------

_Alright, time to put my plan into action._ He thought as he walked into his room. He still lived with his parents since he thought it would be easier with him still in Albuquerque and being able to help his parents. He told his father and the rest of the administration what he was planning. He made sure to tell them to keep it a secret from Mrs. Darbus. He began to write down ideas about how they should surprise her. He wrote down numerous ideas, but didn't know which one to choose. He decided to wait until the rest of the gang came and he would ask for their opinions as well.

Well, that was just the beginning, what do you guys think? Feel free to give constructive criticism and any ideas.


	2. Somewhat Reunion Pt 1

**Hey guys. I'm really sorry about the uber long update. I kinda have extreme writer's block at the moment. So I suppose you guys deserve to know this chapter. It's a meeting, sort of, and put into two parts. The second part will be up within the week. Please give constructive criticism and any other ideas you may have. Thanks. Di**

**AN: I do not own HSM.**

_Sweet, this is going to be awesome!_ Troy thought as he put the final preparations on his plan. _Now I just have to wait until the gang arrives._

**----------------------------****With Chad****----------------------------**

Meanwhile, Chad's plane was booked for the red-eye to Hollywood since a one-way trip to Albuquerque was unavailable. Little did he know, he would run in to some unsuspecting friends.

As he arrived to the airport, he found a small restaurant to grab a bite. He glanced over to the bar and noticed two blondes, one female and the other male. _Hmm.. They look familiar, but where do I know them from?_ He pondered on the thought of having seen them before. _Must be my imagination;. I need to get more sleep._

"The Red-Eye flight to Albuquerque, New Mexico is now boarding. Please be prepared to present your boarding passes before boarding this flight. Thank you." The voice over the load speaker said. One by one, people were boarding the flight. First, it was the first class, then coach.

Sitting in the first seat in the coach section allowed Chad to overhear some talk from the first class section, whose curtain was closed. He tried hard to recognize the voices, but he was unable to.

**----------------------------With Sharpay and Ryan----------------------------**

"I can't wait to see them all. It's been too long. I'm a little nervous though, I mean, it's been almost ten years. What if they don't recognize us?" Sharpay said as Ryan took a bite of his steak.

"I know. We'll be there in a few hours. Don't worry. And of course they'll recognize us. It's not like we got any plastic surgery or anything." Ryan assured her.

Sharpay scrunched her face at him as she heard some familiar snoring from the coach section. She shook it off and went to sleep. Ryan looked at her confused and followed her into his own deep sleep. Little did they know it was Chad Danforth, one of their closest friends.

The flight had gone smoothly and just as they were preparing to land, the captain's voice came over the speaker. "Ladies and gentlemen," he said, "Please be prepared to land. We will be arriving in Albuquerque in just a few moments. Please remain seated until the light is turned off. Thank you, and welcome to Albuquerque."

**----------------------------At the Airport----------------------------**

Sharpay and Ryan were getting off their flight and began heading over to baggage claim. Chad was following beyond with a few people in front of him. He too needed to go to baggage claim. He stopped near the entrance and waiting for his things. Ryan and Sharpay had picked their stuff up and were waiting for their last piece of luggage. Chad claimed all of his items and began to walk away. He heard a familiar voice from a woman beyond him and quickly turned around. "Ryan! You forgot your phone at the entrance! See, what would you do without me?" Sharpay said as she gave him the phone. Ryan was about to respond to her question until he froze right then and there. Sharpay looked at Ryan to see what the matter was until she looked up to see a giant fluff ball staring at the both of them.

"Chad!" The Evans both screamed as they ran to give him a hug.

"Hey guys, I knew I recognized you at the bar."

"Then why didn't you say 'hi', silly?"

"I wasn't positive it was you. I didn't want to walk up to stranger and be like, 'oh my damn! I can't believe it's you guys!' and have them turn around to look at someone weird. Haha."

"It's okay. Where are you going right now?"

"Well, Troy's supposed to pick me up and take me over to his house."

"Let's ask him for a ride, Ryan."

**----------------------------With Troy----------------------------**

_I can't wait to see Chad. It's been way too long._ Troy was arriving at the airport getting ready to pick up Chad. He then saw two familiar blondes standing beside him.

"Ryan! Sharpay!" Troy yelled at he pulled the car to a halt. "How are you guys?"

"We're okay. We're happy to see you." Sharpay said.

"Where are you staying? Do you need a lift?" Troy asked.

"We're staying at a hotel." The twins replied.

"No you're not. You're going to stay at my place. It's okay." Troy said happily as he grabbed their bags and put them in the back of his highlander.

It was a twenty minute drive from the airport to the Bolton's house but it didn't seem as long. It felt short to them because they spent the entire time reminiscing on old memories at East High. They talked about the musical and the basketball games. Troy missed days like this as well as the others. He wished he had never lost contact with them.


	3. Somewhat Reunion Pt 2

**Hey guys, thanks for all your reviews so far. I appreciate them sooo much. I apologize greatly for not updating sooner. Even though I said I'd do it about two weeks ago. I had this thing for my church called Kids' Camp. And basically, it's a real camp with real kids which I had to keep an eye over. They were all wonderful. Well, here's the next part of the story. I hope you guys will enjoy it. Please R&R. –Di.**

----------With Gabriella and Taylor----------

"Tay, I can't wait until we see the gang again. I've missed them so much."

"Don't worry Gabs; it'll be just like old times. Sure, I know we all haven't really kept in touch but it's okay because we're all so close."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Trust me, I know."

"I've missed them so much. I wonder how many people are actually going to see the production. I wonder how Mrs. Darbus is; I hope she's doing well."

After providing Gabriella with some reassuring words, she decided to go in the attic and ponder upon old times. She went up each creaky step with less and less courage, coming up with more and more worry. She was worried about how she was going to act around Chad, knowing their past. Sure, it may have ended on a good note with them, but others were not oblivious to their awkwardness. It could be sensed a mile away. With Chad filling up her every thought, Taylor was oblivious to the young woman creeping up the stairs behind her, eager to find her own memories.

Gabriella missed walking up to the attic on random days and just reminiscing on her old memories. She missed looking at all the beautiful pictures taken of her and Troy and their days in the musical. Each memory she kept was kept within her mind. Although on the outside, she portrayed the perfect lifestyle, she was still hurt on the inside. She knew that it was her choice to go off to college on the opposite side of the country while Troy stayed in Albuquerque. There wasn't a day that passed by where she didn't wonder how everything would be different had she stayed in New Mexico with Troy.

Taylor soon snapped out of her dazed state and turned around to see Gabriella with the same look she had on her face just a few moments ago. Knowing that Gabi's thoughts would just be filled with wondering about the past, Taylor decided to awaken her best friend out of her escaped mind.

"Gabi, you need to stop wondering what it would be like if you'd stay with him. Trust me; I do the same thing all the time with Chad in mind."

"I know, but it's just so hard. I've missed him so much."

"It's okay Gabs, we'll see him soon. All of them."

After gathering their packed belongings, Taylor and Gabriella headed to the airport. They were unaware of the short brunette, fit African American, and another fit Caucasian who were about to join their wondrous flight.

----------With Kelsi----------

_Hmm. I wonder what everyone is up to now. I hope they haven't forgotten about the musical or anything. Oh how I wish I were back in high school. Jason and I had the almost perfect story. Composer girl meets hunky basketball player. I loved those days. Sometimes I just wonder why we broke up. I know we both wanted to go to different schools but how would it be different.__ I think I'm starting to turn into Gabi and Taylor on this. I gotta stop._

Kelsi was on her way to the airport after packing her things and saying good-bye to her fellow arts performers. She had one of her friends drive her to the airport.

Being the early bird she was Kelsi had arrived to the airport about two hours earlier than her flight. She knew she had time to do anything she wanted so she decided to grab a bite to eat. She went to the closest restaurant in the vicinity and ordered their largest combo meal. She finished the whole meal with every eye in the restaurant on her. She knew that every time she ate, it would be a lot of food. Most people thought that because of her small structure, that she wasn't able to contain such an appetite. How wrong they were. What really amazed her were the two people that stood out most in the crowd, Jason and Zeke.

----------With Jason and Zeke----------

Kelsi was near finishing her meal and Jason and Zeke walked by the restaurant.

"Dude, is that Kelsi?"

"It looks like her eating habits. Haha."

"Man, how could she eat so much? I never knew her body could handle it."

"I did. That's why I rarely took her out to restaurants. I always made home food for her. And she loved it."

"Wow, I didn't know you could cook."

"Yeah, it surprises a lot of people when I tell them I know how to cook. Haha."

"That's really cute. I think we should go and catch up with her, you know, see how she's doing and such."

"Yeah, let's go. I've missed her more than she can even imagine."

Jason was the first to walk up to Kelsi and begin talking to her.

"I knew it was you who was eating that meal the moment I looked into this restaurant."

"How can you be so sure? It could have been a member of my family; you know we all have large stomachs."

"No, I knew it was you. Your family may have a large stomach, but you're the only one in it with a figure this tiny."

"That's true." Kelsi noticed that Jason wasn't the only person standing in front of her. She noticed she was now surrounded by another tall figure. Someone she recognized from a long time ago. "Hey Zeke, how're you?"

"About time you realized I was here. That took you long enough. I'm doing pretty well actually; I have my own bakery and am now a nation-renowned baker."

"That's great. I've missed your little creations."

"I've missed you eating them too. Haha. So what time's your flight?"

"Around two in the afternoon, why do you ask?"

"We have the same flight buddy. But you're probably in a different seating area than us. We're in the middle coach section."

"Hey, that's exactly where I am."

"Cool, how about we catch up on the flight home."

"Great!"

The flight home was eventful and full of laughter and reminiscence. Each thing they talked about brought back at least one special and painful memory. The flight was a few hours long so they had plenty of time to talk. After just a couple hours, they soon saw that they were all tired and weary. Jason watched patiently as Kelsi fell into a deep sleep and saw Zeke dreaming about his next famous creation. Jason wanted to bad to tell Kelsi how he felt about her, but the words just wouldn't come out.

They departed the airplane just around 5pm central time. They all found that they were going to stay with their parents for their time in Albuquerque. The next morning, they would all see that their old friends hadn't really changed at all.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I spent about two hours on it. Probably from like, 12****am**** till about 2am. ****Haha**** Please R&R. I'll be happy. And it'll motivate me to update quicker. :**


	4. Old Memories

**AN: I'm soooo sorry for updating so late. I've been neglecting this story for so long. I had no idea what to do with it until I read some other fanfics. Your reviews gave me the inspiration to continue on with the story. Please R&R. sorry for the wait once more.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. :[**

Gabriella and Taylor arrived to Gabriella's house safely. They gathered as much stuff as they could in their hands and worked up to the house they once spent so many memories in.

_----------Flashback----------_

_"Hey Tay! Are you ready for our first sleepover together?"_

_"Of course. As long as boys don't come and ruin it, it'll be perfect."_

_"You know it!" Gabriella giggled._

_After their little giggle-fest, who should pop up but Troy and Chad? Troy and Chad walked up to the bushed fence and peeked over to see the girls laughing. Troy looked at her with such admirable eyes and Chad just had that little goofy look on his face. Troy was in such a wondrous state to even notice Chad who was in the same exact state._

_"Have you ever seen a more beautiful girl?" Troy asked._

_"Not even close." Chad replied, staring at his own girl._

_While the boys daydreamed about their perfect girls, Gabriella and Taylor turned around to see Chad and Troy with goofy facial expressions plastered upon their faces. Gabriella and Taylor giggled at this sight and continued to walk in the boys' direction. The boys still hadn't noticed the girls walking towards them, and Gabriella and Taylor knew this. The girls' stealthily strolled around the bushed fence and began to tickle the boys to their contentment._

_"Hey! That's not fair!" Troy fiercely laughed._

_"Yeah, you guys are such little sneaks." Chad added._

_"Hey, it's not our fault you were so amazed with our incredibly gorgeous faces that you didn't even care to notice two girls walk behind you." Gabriella shot back._

_"You should have seen the looks on your faces when you guys were being tickled. It was most definitely speechless." Taylor said._

_"Tay, we should get going. We have a sleepover to get to." Gabriella exclaimed happily._

_"Hey, why weren't we invited? We are the kings of sleepovers." Chad joyfully sad._

_"Excuse you? Since when do girls and guys have sleepovers together?" Taylor immediately said._

_"Since you know the most popular guys at East High of course." Troy chimed in._

_"Well, too bad. This is one sleepover you aren't invited to.. yet." Gabriella flirtatiously said after winking at Troy._

_With this, the girls walked off giggling with every step. They walked up the porch and Taylor turned around to see Chad wriggling his eyebrows at her._

_"That goes for you as well Chad!" Taylor yelled just before closing the door._

_----------End Flashback----------_

As they walked up the pathway, the front door opened to reveal a very excited woman running toward them.

"Gabi! Taylor! I'm so happy to see you! How was your flight? How is school? Have you met anyone I should know about?" Mrs. Montez [[Maggie exclaimed, bombarding Gabriella with questions.

"Mom, I'm fine. The flight was great. School is crazy, but we're still surviving. Don't worry, if I've met anyone, you would be one of the first people to know." Gabriella calmly said.

"Well, let's bring your things inside and settle down. Have you seen anyone else?" Maggie asked.

"No, not yet. We're planning on calling Troy later and meeting up with the rest of the gang at Famous Sam's." Taylor cut in.

"Alright then. Go and put the things in your rooms and freshen up. I want to get in a little shopping before you leave again." Maggie cheerfully said.

Gabriella and Taylor hurried upstairs and put their things away. They took showers and came downstairs glowing with beauty. Gabriella's mom patiently waited for them downstairs and as soon as everyone was ready, they took off. After about two hours of shopping, they began to head home. As soon as they reached the front door, Gabriella's cell phone began to ring. Not even bothering to look at the caller-ID, she quickly answered the phone before all her bags fell.

"Hello?" She asked hurriedly into the phone.

"Hey Gabi! It turns out that nobody can make it tonight. It'll have to wait until the next time everyone is free." Troy said into the phone.

"Oh, alright. It's okay." Gabriella sadly replied.

Unlocking the door, Gabriella and Taylor went to turn on the lights to brighten up the room . Before they could reach the switches, a pair of strong hands grabbed both of their waists. Gabriella and Taylor became engulfed with fear. Taylor tried to reach out for Gabriella but it was no use. The hands around them were too strong to get out of. They no longer knew what to do.

**I was actually pretty disappointed of how this chapter turned out. What do you guys think? Any ideas and constructive criticism would be awesome. :**


	5. Surprise!

**AN: Here's the next chapter. It will be quite different from what your reviews predicted. You'll know what I'm talking about once you read the chapter. So here goes..**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING. :[**

As Troy, Chad, and the Evans twins were rolling up the driveway, they all thought about Gabriella and Taylor. Sharpay decided to throw a small back-together party and told Troy and Chad to go and get Gabriella and Taylor. Troy felt guilty for telling Gabriella that him and Chad couldn't make it that night. The truth was, they were too tired to do anything. Since Sharpay wanted to do something small, he guessed that it would be fine enough to pick them up and bring them over to talk about the final plans and just remembering the old days. Troy and Chad agreed after a small discussion with Sharpay and were on their way to Gabriella's house.

------------------With Gabriella & Taylor-------------------

_----------Flashback----------_

_Gabriella and Taylor hurried upstairs and put their things away. They took showers and came downstairs glowing with beauty. Gabriella's mom patiently waited for them downstairs and as soon as everyone was ready, they took off. After about two hours of shopping, they began to head home. As soon as they reached the front door, Gabriella's cell phone began to ring. Not even bothering to look at the caller-ID, she quickly answered the phone before all her bags fell._

"_Hello?" She asked hurriedly into the phone._

"_Hey Gabi! It turns out that nobody can make it tonight. It'll have to wait until the next time everyone is free." Troy said into the phone._

"_Oh, alright. It's okay." Gabriella sadly replied._

_Unlocking the door, Gabriella and Taylor went to turn on the lights to brighten up the room . Before they could reach the switches, a pair of strong hands grabbed both of their waists. Gabriella and Taylor became engulfed with fear. Taylor tried to reach out for Gabriella but it was no use. The hands around them were too strong to get out of. They no longer knew what to do._

_----------End Flashback----------_

Gabriella and Taylor screamed, not knowing what to do. Mrs. Montez knew that there were other people inside the house before they came home because she noticed shadowy figures walking around the house. The other people, however, were unaware that Mrs. Montez was with Gabriella and Taylor so she sneakily crept into the kitchen and grabbed her pepper spray and taser. Thankfully enough, she knew where everything was by memory so it wasn't necessary to turn on the lights. As soon as she grabbed what she had been looking for, she crept back into the living room where Gabi and Taylor were with the intruders. She quickly turned on the lights and yelled for Gabi and Taylor to try and release themselves from the attackers. Gabi and Taylor both kneed their attackers "where the sun don't shine" and quickly ran to the nearest wall as the intruders groaned in pain. The attackers, still groaning, were vulnerable and Mrs. Montez took advantage of the situation. She quickly sprayed pepper spray in their eyes which caused their hands to go straight to their eyes and rub them furiously. She then tased them and watched as they lie on the floor, twitching every now and then from the electrical currents flowing through their bodies.

_----------_With Troy & Chad_----------_

"Hey Troy, isn't that Gabi's house right there?" Chad asked as he pointed to the house with the lights on and the door wide open.

"Yeah! It is!" Troy worriedly said. Fear rose in him and he knew he would feel completely guilty if something bad happened to Gabi and Taylor.

"Hurry up! Step on it! Let's see what's going on and if anything happened!" Chad yelled.

Troy slammed on the accelerator and was beginning to go 40mph in a 25mph zone. As soon as they reached the Montez residents, they stormed into the house and found two men on the floor, twitching and Gabi with Taylor and her mom leaning against the wall.

"What happened?" Troy asked fearfully.

"These two men attacked us when we got home. Troy, we were so scared." Gabi and Taylor cried as they ran into Troy and Chad's arms.

"It's okay, we're here now." Chad said assuring the girls with his words.

The girls looked so scared and Mrs. Montez was panting near the wall. As soon as the girls, Troy, and Chad caught their breath, Mrs. Montez called the police and told them about the intruders. They found that nothing was stolen just yet. The intruders turned out to be parole violators and they had just escaped from prison. The authorities quickly took them back to prison and the house was still a bit frazzled, but getting back together. Troy and Chad were arguing about whether to tell Gabi and Taylor about the party or if they should just let them rest after the attack. They decided to check up on Gabi and Taylor; they looked fine, not really shaken up or anything. They decided to take a chance and ask them. Surprisingly, they said yes.

----------Back to Troy's House-----------

The girls and guys were on their way back to Troy's house after making sure Mrs. Montez's house was completely secure and that no one else could get in; they made sure all the windows were locked and the doors were bolted shut for the time-being. As they approached the Bolton residence, Gabi and Taylor gasped at the sight of beauty presented before them. It had been almost ten years since they've last seen the place, and it looked completely different. It was re-modeled and had much work done on the exterior, as well as the interior. Once they got inside, Sharpay and Ryan engulfed them with huge bear hugs and bombarded them with questions as to why they were late. They explained the story of the escaped convicts and by the end of their story, Sharpay's face was plastered with a completely shocked expression.

The party was short and everyone basically talked about how they've been since graduation. Their lives haven't changed much except for the fact that they've all drifted apart. It's a good thing Troy thought of putting 'Twinkle Towne' back on, because otherwise, he wouldn't know how everyone else has been.. Especially Gabi.

**Well, how did you guys like it? Surprised you with the attackers huh:P Reviews are greatly appreciated. Next chapter should be up within the next week, or when an idea pops into my head.**


	6. The Diner

----------With Jason and Zeke----------

Jason groggily woke up as the bright sun shown through his window. He lazily stretched his arm over to reach the clock to see what time it was. _8:00AM. Why did I have to make sure my bed always faced the direction of the sun?_ Jason asked himself. He tried to go back to sleep, but the ringing of his phone kept him out of his reverie. He looked at the caller ID and Zeke's name popped up.

"Hello?" Jason said tiredly.

"Hey man, what's up?" Zeke happily said.

"How can you be up so early?" Jason replied.

"Well, Kelsi called me and asked if I wanted to have breakfast with her. I said I'd ask you if you wanted to come along, but since you're obviously tired, I guess I'll tell her you're not going." Zeke said with a hint of anxiousness in his voice.

"NO! I'll GO!" Jason yelled.

"Chill man, I knew you were going to say yes anyway so I told her we'd meet her at the diner. I'll come by in about fifteen minutes to pick you up. Be ready or I'm leaving you." Zeke chuckled to himself as he hung up the phone.

Jason hurriedly took a shower, brushed his teeth and hair, and got dressed. He was ready with five minutes to spare. He quickly sprayed his best cologne; the one Kelsi loved most, and almost fell down the stairs as he was so happy to see her again. He told his mom he'd be going out for the day and kissed her good-bye. He closed the door and turned around to see Zeke pulling up on the side of the curb.

"Hey man, ready to go?" Zeke asked.

"Let's go." Jason said happily.

----------With Kelsi---------

Kelsi was already at the diner waiting for the boys to come. She was too deep in thought to realize Jason and Zeke coming in through the door of the diner.

_-----------Flashback-----------_

"_Hey Jason." Kelsi said gloomily._

"_Hey Kels, what's wrong?" Jason asked giving her a kiss on the cheek._

"_It's nothing much, just wondering what the college life will be like. I know we'll be on the same side of the country, but what if college brings us apart from each other? I don't want to lose you." Kelsi said sadly._

"_Don't worry babe, if it brings us apart, then we'll come back to each other again. No matter what it'll take, I'll always be with you, whether it be in your heart or right next to you." Jason reassured her._

_Kelsi threw her arms around his neck and enveloped him into a passionate kiss. _

_----------End Flashback----------_

"Kels? Are you okay?" The sound of Jason's voice snapped her back into reality.

"Yeah, I'm fine. How're you guys doing?" She asked.

"Well, I woke Jason up and told him we were having breakfast together and he was ready in less than fifteen minutes. That's a new record." Zeke replied trying to embarrass Jason. It worked.

Kelsi laughed to herself at Zeke's comical story and then the waitress came. They all ordered something different from each other so they could share with one another. Kelsi order ten pancakes with a variety of toppings from strawberries and whipped cream to maple syrup or powdered sugar. Jason ordered eggs, bacon, and sausages with a side of bread and corn on the cob. Zeke ordered a variety of bagels and croissants to eat with Jason's food.

As soon as they were finished with the meal, Zeke excused himself to 'go to the restroom' secretly wishing Kelsi and Jason would get back together or at least talk about it. He looked over at the once happy couple, who were now holding hands across the table, and wished something else could happen while he was gone. Suddenly, his phone started to ring which caused Kelsi and Jason's eyes to dart across the room to where Zeke was. Zeke waved at the two embarrassingly and looked at the caller ID. He turned bright pink as he saw Sharpay's name displayed on the screen.

"Hello?" Zeke answered.

"Hey Zeke! Where are you?" Sharpay asked.

"I'm having breakfast with dinner and Kelsi, why?" He responded.

"Well, I'm at Troy's house right now and we were all planning on having a small lunch at his house. Do you think you guys can make it by one?"

"Yeah, that should be manageable. We'll see you there." He responded happily.

He hung up the phone and returned to Jason and Kelsi. They weren't really doing much with one another since it was awkward with just the two of them being alone. Jason and Kelsi looked at Zeke waiting for him to say something his phone call.

"It was Sharpay. She wanted to know if we could go to Troy's place for lunch. I assumed we all had nothing to do for the rest of the day so we could just meet up with them, if that's okay with you guys." Zeke calmly said.

"Are you sure you didn't just say yes so you could see Sharpay?" Jason questioned.

"Yeah, we all know you've had the hots for her since high school." Kelsi added.

"Very funny guys, let's just go and get ready. Kelsi, do you want me to pick you up so you don't have to drive to Troy's?"

"Sure, just call me when you're almost at my place."

With that, Kelsi left the diner and went home. Jason and Zeke began to head home as well. Zeke dropped off Jason and went home to dress himself up nicely to look presentable for Sharpay.

Four hours later, Zeke, Jason, and Kelsi were pulling up into Troy's driveway. They rang the doorbell and Sharpay answered the door excitedly.

"Hi Zeke!" She squealed as she pulled him into a tight embrace.

"Hey yourself, you look great!" He replied.

Sharpay ushered them in and told them to sit on the couch and that the others would be there soon as she went into the kitchen. After coming back out with a few drinks, Sharpay sat next to Zeke and began talking about the idea of the musical.

Zeke listened intently on every word that came out of Sharpay's mouth. _Man, I love her. Why can't I just tell her how I feel?_ Zeke thought as Sharpay continued on about the production.

Jason and Kelsi were sitting next to each other on a nearby couch and were, once again, holding hands. Kelsi played with Jason's fingers while she still continued to listen to Sharpay going on about the musical. _I wonder how Jason feels about me now. He must be feeling something, since we keep ending up holding hands._ Kelsi silently wondered.

"Hey Kels, are you okay? Jason queried.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just a little confused."

"About what?"

"Us." She replied silently.

"Don't be confused, because I'm pretty sure that what you want from me, will be what I want from you too."

"What are you trying to say?"

"Well, I know we ended our relationship after we began college, but ever since I saw you in that restaurant again, I just miss you. I miss everything about you and I want us to be together again. Kels, will you be my girlfriend again?"

"Of course!" Kelsi exclaimed happily as she passionately kissed him.

Sharpay and Zeke looked over at the happy couple and Sharpay developed a sad look upon her face. Zeke noticed this immediately and asked her what was wrong.

"Nothing, it's just seeing them together again reminds me of us back when we were in high school. I just miss it." She said as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Well, since they're back together, why can't we be together too? Shar, will you be my girlfriend again?" He asked her as he used the pads up his thumbs to wipe away her tears.

"Yes, I will." She said happily. She kissed him as soon as he was finished wiping away her tears.

Troy came downstairs to see two couples on his couches kissing each other. He smiled to himself and thought of him and Gabriella. _I wonder what she's doing right now.._

**AN: I hope you guys aren't too disappointed with this chapter. I wanted to do a chapter devoted mostly to Zekepay and Jelsi since I'm been focusing on the other people a lot. Please review and give constructive criticism. Let me know if you have any ideas. I'll be happy to listen to them. **


End file.
